


The Dance Continues

by GutterBall



Series: Dance Lessons [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Smut, This may look like a PWP, but it's not, but smut with purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the events of The Mating Dance of the Majestic Hippo, Chuck and Raleigh are still exploring this new relationship. They may be married, but getting together isn't the same as staying together, and they both still have their issues to deal with.</p><p>But this is Raleigh's last day as Chuck's assistant, and Chuck's taking it hard. He's trying to hide it because he knows it's selfish, but he can't help how he feels.</p><p>Luckily, Raleigh can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance Continues

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[Vietnameses translation] The Dance Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195842) by [higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_)



> This didn't fit into the structure of the other story and is well outside The Proposal's framework. It did, however, need to happen. Because I said so. I'm the author, dammit.
> 
> This probably won't be the only sequel in this universe. I like these versions of our favorite characters too much for them to be one-and-done.
> 
> Also, there's a little French in here, but just hover over the text for a translation.

Chuck Hansen glared at the manuscript on his desk as if it were a first-person, in-depth erotic novel about his old man's sex life. Logically, he knew the script had done nothing wrong. No one had done anything wrong.

He just... didn't want to do this today. He wanted... he didn't even know what he wanted.

But that wasn't true, and he'd spent the past month doing his best not to lie to himself because he and Raleigh were trying to work past their shit. They'd both learned separately that ignoring their problems didn't make them go away.

But that was part of the problem. No, that _was_ the problem. Today was Raleigh's last day as Chuck's assistant, and Chuck... wasn't ready to let go.

It didn't matter that they were officially married less than a week after they officially started dating and cleared the immigration interview. It didn't matter that, whilst they hadn't exactly moved in together, Chuck spent nine nights out of any given ten at Raleigh's surprisingly nice flat less than ten blocks from Chuck's own swank highrise. It was a converted warehouse level, but the bloke had done good things with it, and it was comfortable and warm in a way Chuck's flat could never be.

It also didn't matter that his assistant-turned-husband was just moving down the hall into Geiszler's old office, now that the interfering wanker had buggered off to Wizards of the Coast.

What mattered was that Raleigh wouldn't be right outside his door anymore. Wouldn't have his coffee and schedule ready for him the minute he strode through the door. Wouldn't have his back in board meetings. Wouldn't ensure lunch was delivered right on time every day or stay late when a reading went over or pick up his dry-cleaning or....

Sighing, he scowled and tried to focus on the damn manuscript. His new assistant had already spent two weeks learning the ropes with Raleigh. Surely, he'd know all the most important aspects of keeping to the schedule as tightly as possible. But... he was a twitchy little fucker, which left Chuck worrying that he wouldn't last long. Which was especially frustrating, considering Chuck had been on his best behavior the entire time. He would eventually blow up over something or other, and he doubted this new bloke would be able to handle it.

He was trying to deal with his shit, but he still did not like change, and this particular change was a full-on Category Five emergency.

He hated it. He just wanted Raleigh to stay. It was selfish as fuck, because Raleigh deserved his editor position -- in the end, he'd made his recommendation to Gottleib because it was long overdue, not because of the bogus deal that had been blown the second Chuck strode out of that barn -- and was over the moon about it, but... he didn't want another assistant. He just wanted Raleigh.

"Bad day, boss?"

Speak of the Devil. He'd heard the door open, of course, but he hadn't looked up for fear of striking terror into his new assistant's heart with the epic intensity of his hatred of change. Thankfully, it was just Raleigh, and Chuck allowed himself the pleasure of looking the bloke over with a lover's eye instead of an employer's.

He could do that now. It was one of the few changes he fucking loved.

Raleigh was well worth the look. The gorgeous bastard wore a charcoal suit like he was made for it, the cut of the jacket emphasizing his broad shoulders and slim hips, the trousers just snug enough to accentuate those perfect thighs. And the navy tie turned his already blue eyes the color of sapphires on black velvet, making them mysterious instead of endearing.

He couldn't stop the slow smirk from curving his lips. "Not anymore, it's not."

Oh, that got an answering smirk, and Raleigh strolled casually across the floor to stand just on the other side of Chuck's desk, hands in his trouser pockets. Which, of course, pulled the material over the bastard's groin juuuuust taut enough to steal Chuck's attention and breath.

"And what could account for the sudden rise?" A deliberate beat. "In your mood?"

_You. Devious. Fuck._

Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he moved around his desk with exquisitely slow strides. Two could play, and all that.

"Not a thing, love. Just suddenly realized that Talk Like a Pirate Day is right around the corner."

Raleigh snorted. "You are so full of shit."

But Chuck stood close enough now to watch those dark eyes darken further, to see the hint of a flush high on the bloke's cheekbones. Lowering his voice to a pitch he knew from experience turned Becket into a quivering mess, he leaned close.

"Did you come in here for any particular reason, Mr. Becket?"

Because they hadn't done anything at all inappropriate in this building. They'd flirted a bit and tossed around some innuendo when no one else was about, but for the most part, they'd kept their budding relationship at home.

And they still hadn't... gone the distance just yet. Chuck was trying not to rush things, and Raleigh... well....

Raleigh was still getting used to the idea that he actually wanted to touch another man's dick. The poor sod was still a bit shy of it unless they'd already been making out a while.

Which was why Chuck's breath left him on a shuddery moan when a strong hand stroked up his thigh and cupped his crotch with just the right amount of pressure to send all the blood in his body to that one spot.

"Honestly?" The taunting bastard leaned so close Chuck could feel his breath on his lips. "I was gonna ask if I could use your bathroom."

Stupid with the loss of all the blood in his brain, he could only make a vaguely questioning noise deep in his throat.

"And a little help." So close their lips brushed as he spoke. "Out of my suit."

Chuck wasn't made of stone -- although his aching cock suddenly begged to differ. Crushing their lips together, he let out a low moan that Raleigh eagerly swallowed as he turned them just enough to push back against the desk. This was a terrible idea. At best, they'd make out a little and maybe exchange handjobs. If he was especially lucky, Raleigh would let Chuck go down on him.

Hell, last night alone, the sexy fucker actually let Chuck finger him, and watching Raleigh fall apart discovering his prostate for the first time would've been enough to keep him in afternoon fantasies for the next month.

But they shouldn't be doing this _here_.

_Duh. The loo's door locks, you horny moron._

Oh. Right. Raleigh was clearly still thinking with his big head instead of his little one. Chuck's office door didn't lock, but his private washroom sure as hell did.

Panting against that lush mouth, Chuck pulled away just enough to get his gorgeous husband by the lapels and shove away from the desk to drag him toward the loo. Raleigh, of course, went with a grin and a line of kisses up Chuck's jaw.

"Fuck, Raleigh," he breathed, fetching up against the wall beside the door and loathe to move away from the press of that glorious body, even to get them the few steps to actual privacy. "What's gotten into you, then?"

The cheating sod nipped at his earlobe, and that was it for rationality. Raleigh had discovered early on that Chuck's earlobe was apparently directly wired to his cock, and the bastard had no shame in using that to his advantage.

Thankfully, said bastard actually pulled them into the loo and locked the door behind them before pressing their mouths together again, desperate and hungry. They pulled at each other's buttons and ties and clothes, trying not to ruin anything they'd have to put back on later. Soon -- oh, but never soon enough when Raleigh smelled like sex and clean skin and need -- they were naked and stroking at arms and chests and backs, at scars and ticklish spots and oh, so sensitive places.

Chuck growled as Raleigh abruptly bit his lower lip and grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling them tight together. The contact was electric, but he didn't argue at the change of pace when he felt Raleigh's hard-on digging into his hip.

He did, however, protest when the bastard shifted his grip to Chuck's shoulders and gently but firmly shoved him away until the cold vanity edge dug into his naked ass.

"Oi, what the fuck?"

The protest died off as Raleigh bit his own lower lip and stroked gentle fingers down Chuck's chest and abs, tickling -- probably accidentally -- at the ginger fuzz of his groin before taking his cock in hand. Not shy of it at all today, it seemed, and Chuck's head dropped back from a good, long stroke.

It came right back to center, though, when Raleigh dropped to his knees, those big, strong hands sliding up to hold Chuck's hips steady.

"Raleigh... what...?"

But the gorgeous fuck licked his lips, lowered those fuck-all lashes over his eyes, and opened his mouth just enough to take in the tip of Chuck's cock.

_Oh... fuck me... he looks so fucking perfect like that...._

He didn't have anywhere near the mental fortitude to say any such thing, though. He could only stare, wordless and breathless, as his fucking perfect husband took in a little more of him, hesitantly touching his tongue to the underside of the head. A helpless sound escaped Chuck's throat, but Raleigh didn't look up to make sure it was a good noise.

It absolutely was. That Raleigh was willing to try this for him... was willing to explore a little more of him with growing confidence as the slide of his mouth only drew more helpless noises from him....

His mental doglock finally broke, and words came pouring out in an unstoppable flood.

"Jesus, Raleigh, do you have any fucking idea how gorgeous you are? How fucking perfect?" His hands went from their deathgrip on the vanity -- not that he had any idea he'd damn near yanked the marble countertop off with his grip -- to gently thread into his husband's hair. "Fuck, I don't know what I ever did right in my life to end up with you in it, but I'm so fucking glad because--"

A gasp cut into his adoring rant as Raleigh took him in far enough to feel the start of his throat and gave a tentative suck. It felt so fucking good. He'd received blowjobs before, of course. He'd felt better technique, had been taken all the way to the root on the first try, had even fucked a partner's mouth good and hard until he'd come like the end of the world down a willing, if choking, throat.

None of those encounters felt as mind-blowing as this right now. As Raleigh tasting him for the first time and not pulling away in disgust. As that hot mouth sucking again with ever more confidence and a little hum of approval that shivered through Chuck's entire body.

Curious fingers lightly stroked his balls, which Raleigh had avoided like the plague until now. The curious touch became a stroke and then a gentle cupping that left Chuck a weak-kneed mess holding on to the vanity again for dear life.

He did not want to come in Raleigh's mouth. He didn't want to maybe ruin this moment of trust, of Raleigh pushing past his rational hesitation and trying to be what Chuck wanted, _needed_.

"Raleigh, love, I'm... fuck, I'm too close." Gathering himself, he let go with one hand to run his fingers back into that soft, thick hair. "Leave off and finish me off the old-fashioned way, yeah?"

The bloke's gorgeous eyes opened, staring up at him intently as he pulled slowly off, sucking and working his tongue the whole way, leaving Chuck panting helplessly and biting hard at his lower lip to keep from coming all over his husband's gorgeous face.

That image did not help.

Another helpless noise escaped him, and Raleigh stroked those strong hands up his thighs in what should probably be a soothing gesture but was just one more sensual torment on top of the entire picture he presented. Then, the cheating bastard smiled.

_Fuck almighty, the things I'd do for that smile--_

"My thoughts exactly."

His mind went blank. Too little blood supply, probably. What the fuck were they even talking about with Raleigh on his knees, lips red, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and eyes hazy like every wet dream Chuck had ever jerked off to could never hope to match?

Then, the gorgeous bloke stood up, slowly stroking his body up against Chuck's, graceful as he ended the full-body caress with a deep, searching kiss that left Chuck breathless once again. And lightheaded when he finally pulled away.

"Which will be easier?" That already low tone was even fucking sexier as an almost-whisper. "On the counter or the floor?"

Lost in a haze of endorphins and aching to come, Chuck could only stare.

"For... finishing the old-fashioned way?"

When Chuck still had no idea what he was hinting at beyond the tantalizing promise of finishing, Raleigh sighed against the corner of his mouth and... oh.

Pressed a packet of lube into Chuck's hand.

_Wait...._

His whole body heated further with need, with anticipation. Surely, he didn't mean...?

Raleigh, understanding him as he always had, nodded, his nose brushing Chuck's cheek, his cock throbbing next to Chuck's.

_Fuuuuuuuck._

He needed his brain back. He needed to make this good. No, _amazing_. Fuck, he had to get his shit together before he even considered--

His breath shivered out of him, and he kissed his husband almost chastely. On the vanity would be fun, but on the floor would probably be safest. Best of all would be in bed at home, but if Raleigh thought he was ready right now, no power in the universe would stop Chuck from doing whatever the love of his life wanted _when_ he wanted it.

"You're sure, love?"

A gentle press of lips. "I'm sure."

Words couldn't describe the feeling that swept through him at those words. At how certain they were. He lifted his free hand to cup that handsome face, stroking his thumb over the blush on Raleigh's cheek.

"If you change your mind, you say the word, yeah?" He pulled away enough to look his husband right in the eye, wanting no misunderstanding. "Any time, no matter how far along we are."

Big, blue eyes widened, but Raleigh nodded and leaned in for another kiss that Chuck gladly gave him. They would take this slow, even though sex in the office should probably be a quickie, at best. No chance in hell would Chuck squander this, though. He never wanted to sully Raleigh's trust in him.

So he spent a good, long while just kissing those perfect lips, tasting Raleigh's mouth, tracing the curve of every muscle, the scars on his shoulder and chest, the line of fine hair leading down from his belly button to the thatch at his groin. His own urgency faded as he did his best to stoke Raleigh's desire, to build that need inside him so that, when he moved to lie back on the cool tiles, Raleigh laid down with him without prompting, desperate to keep their bodies together.

He didn't try to get the bloke on his back, either, perfectly content to be there himself, his knees parted so Raleigh could lie against him, that glorious weight a welcome pressure. His hands went around to caress the shifting muscle of Raleigh's back, the packet of lube just off to his right, where he could get at it when it was needed. For now, it was enough to let his husband's heat seep into him, warming the tiles at his back. It was enough to suck that full lower lip into his mouth and stroke it with his tongue. To trail one hand down and cup the most perfect ass he'd ever seen, let alone laid hands on.

"Chuck... please...."

Murmuring soothingly against silken lips, he stroked a single finger down the crease, grinning as Raleigh's cock twitched when he lightly touched the vulnerable pucker.

"I've got you, love." He flicked his tongue at Raleigh's slack lower lip. "Let me take care of you, yeah?"

Raleigh buried his face in the hollow of Chuck's neck, rocking their hips together. "Wanna feel you. Please?"

Sighing, he stroked one hand into the hair at the back of his husband's head while the other went back to just cupping that glorious ass. "You don't have to beg, Raleigh. I just don't want to rush you."

That big, strong body shivered, but Raleigh shifted until he straddled Chuck's hips instead of the other way around, deliberately letting Chuck's heavy cock stroke up the crease of his ass. But he didn't stop hiding his face against Chuck's neck, and Chuck felt the warmth as the bloke's cheek heated.

Well, Raleigh _had_ loved the fingering, the slow, meticulous stroking against his prostate. If nothing else, they could just do that. And if that was all, it'd still be more than enough to watch this gorgeous work of art come apart all over again.

So he kissed his husband's temple and picked up the lube. Raleigh whimpered when Chuck had to use both hands to open the packet, his hips moving restlessly -- first forward, grinding his cock against Chuck's stomach, then backward, Chuck's cock sliding against his ass, so maddeningly close -- but Chuck's hands were back soon enough, one caressing up and down Raleigh's spine while the other slid a finger down the crease to stroke around the tight pucker.

Moaning as he buried his face even harder against Chuck's neck, Raleigh pressed back against that finger, and Chuck obliged by dipping it in just the slighest bit. The bloke may well want his prostate stroked, but he wasn't used to this sort of intrusion after just the one time, so Chuck reined himself in and went slow. No matter how desperate his husband's vocalizations became.

Until the cheating bastard switched over to French.

Chuck groaned deep in his chest. Raleigh knew how much he fucking _loved_ the French. It was straight-up cheating, and the gorgeous fuck knew it. Worse, all he could make out was "two" and "please" repeated over and over again, and his body responded by adding a second finger before his mind could stop him.

Raleigh gasped against his neck, holding him tight -- both inside and out -- against the sudden intrusion but not but not jerking away from it. The French only stuttered a bit, and then the bastard rolled his hips again, forward against Chuck's abs and back into the fingers stroking inside him. Chuck logically knew he'd be able to get more depth if he reached up from between the bloke's legs instead of from around his back, but he didn't want Raleigh to stop grinding against him. It felt too goddamn good, as did the clench of all that muscle around his fingers, the grip exquisitely tight.

His own cock gave out a neglected throb. He ignored it. It could wait. Forever, if need be.

Moaning desperately, Raleigh lifted his face enough to whisper against the corner of Chuck's mouth, French and English intertwining in his need. "More. Please, mon amour, I need de plus, besoin de vous tous, need you, please, si'l vous plaît\--"

Cutting off the pleading with a deep, hard kiss, Chuck wrapped his arms around his husband and rolled them on the floor until Raleigh was on the bottom. Moaning himself even as he thrust his tongue down Raleigh's throat, he reached down between them and sank two fingers in again, angling for the prostate. He hmm-ed in satisfaction when Raleigh cried out and arched against him, arms clenching around his back, and deliberately stroked the sensitive flesh over and over again until Raleigh didn't even strain at a third finger.

Then, Raleigh tore his mouth away, nearly braining himself on the tile floor. "Chuck! Chuck, please, I need... please!"

Jesus Christ, this was really happening. Raleigh hadn't been teasing, wasn't backing down. He was ready. He was _pleading_ for it.

Lightheaded, he almost wished he had a condom. They'd talked about whether or not they'd practice safe sex and had both agreed that wouldn't be necessary. They were both clean, there was no chance of pregnancy, and barebacking felt fucking amazing.

But he'd always assumed they'd be safe at home when it eventually happened. He sincerely -- if foggily -- hoped they could clean up well enough that Raleigh wouldn't ruin his trousers in the back, because Chuck had no idea if he'd have the presence of mind to pull out when the moment was upon him. The gorgeous bastard felt amazing just on his fingers. He couldn't begin to predict how he'd react to the feeling on his cock.

Groaning, he hitched his hips back enough to slick himself, then gritted his teeth to press in as carefully as possible. He didn't want it to hurt. He wanted it to feel fucking amazing. He had to control himself.

Unfortunately, once he got past the head, Raleigh's gorgeous body sucked him in and he was helpless against its pull. All he could do was murmur desperate promises and stroke his hands over every inch of skin he could reach as he sank further and further into that clutching, velvet heat.

Jesus. Jesus Christ. It was... he'd never felt anything like... this was... _fuck_....

It was his turn to hide his face, hoping like hell he hadn't hurt this precious bastard who had trusted him enough to allow him inside. Raleigh's throat worked against his cheek, and he was miserably afraid his husband, this perfect creature, was in pain and that he, Chuck, had caused it.

Then: "Fuck, do that again."

His heart leapt into his throat, and he sucked in a shuddery breath. Raleigh's voice was wrecked, his hands trembling as they went to Chuck's back. Tentatively, he rocked his hips forward without pulling out any, and Raleigh let out a breathless, wavering sound that flipped every last one of Chuck's switches.

Bracing his knees apart, he pulled away and pressed back in slowly, angling just right until his fucking beautiful husband writhed and cried out and arched against the full-length stroke on his prostate.

Breathless, he realized he'd been whispering the entire time. "Fuck, precious, you are the most goddamn gorgeous thing I've ever seen, can't even fucking stand how you look right now, how you _feel_ , fucking love everything about you--"

Another slow thrust, another gorgeous writhe, and Raleigh wrapped his legs around Chuck's ribs, lifting his hips into the next thrust and the next and the next. Chuck wanted to drag this out forever, to wring every last drop of pleasure out of Raleigh's body, but everything was just too damn good, and he felt himself speeding up even as he couldn't help increasing the force in every thrust.

Raleigh repeated Chuck's name in that wrecked, gutted voice, and Chuck wasn't even sure his own constant babble made sense anymore. He reached down enough to hook Raleigh's knee over his elbow and braced his own knees that much further apart, and the recitation of his name stopped on a shout as Raleigh threw his head back and dug his fingertips into the muscle of his back.

"--so fucking perfect, precious, love you, love you so fucking much--"

It was harder than he'd intended. Harder than it should be for a first time. But he couldn't hold back with Raleigh writhing against him, arching and clawing at his back and just generally wrecking his sense and control. His climax built and built, but Raleigh was already there, hovering on the cusp. Just needed a little help.

Kissing and nipping as gently as he could at his husband's straining throat, he reached between them and took Raleigh's rock-hard cock in hand, and that was it. His beautiful bastard came hard and long, that big body locking up, but Chuck still didn't come. He slowed, coaxing Raleigh down from the heights, but he didn't stop completely. Just drew it out, kept the edge of orgasm clouding Raleigh's baby blues, kept those wrecked moans tripping from the throat he murmured against.

Eventually, Raleigh slumped against the tiles, exhausted, and Chuck stilled against him, kissing his chin, his jaw, the hollow of his throat, the lobe of his ear. He let his husband's knee down off his elbow and stroked his hand up the taut-muscled thigh, over a slim hip, and up cut obliques. Raleigh shivered beneath him and turned his head for a kiss Chuck gladly gave him.

After a long, lazy kiss, Raleigh hmm-ed and shifted below him. A crease appeared between his eyebrows, and he opened those pretty blue eyes to give Chuck a confused puppy look. It was fucking adorable, and Chuck grinned, his dimples sneaking out without his permission.

"You didn't come?"

He traced his thumb over his husband's full, flushed lower lip. "Watching you was more than enough."

"Chuck--"

"And I didn't want you to feel gross later. Lube is weird enough." He smirked a bit sheepishly. "As is the feeling when I pull out. Not gonna lie, love."

Raleigh rolled his eyes. "I was supposed to finish _you_ off. Remember?"

Big hands stroked up and down his back, and he sighed, content. "Got all the time in the world for that later, yeah?" He kissed the corner of that tempting mouth. "This was for you. I can have my turn tonight."

But at that, the gorgeous bloke blushed and lowered his eyes, those fuck-all lashes hiding the blue. "Uh... actually... it was supposed to be for you."

He blinked and pulled enough away to get a good look at the whole of his husband's sheepish face. "Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

The sheepish look intensified. "I just... look, Chuck, I know you're stressing about about me not being your assistant anymore, okay?" The bloke's hands moved restlessly from his back to his shoulders, down his biceps, back up to his shoulders. "This may be my last day as your assistant, but I'm still yours in every way that matters. I'll still bring you a coffee, still pick up your dry-cleaning, still make sure lunch is on time. I'm just down the hall, not on the other side of the moon." Those strong hands squeezed his biceps gently. "And I'll still be your husband. Okay?"

He fucking melted. He couldn't help himself. He knew he looked sappy as hell, but he couldn't help the grin stretching his mouth. Raleigh was a fucking marshmallow, and Chuck could not possibly love him more.

Even when the wide-eyed sincerity morphed into a smirk. "Plus, come Monday, you won't be my boss anymore, so a bathroom quickie won't be illicit. The thrill will be gone."

A laugh surprised out of him, and he punched the gorgeous bastard in the arm even as he moved minutely inside him, still hard and aching in all that heat and clutch. "You are such a shit!"

Trying to make his smirk look like an innocent smile, the bloke reached down and smacked Chuck on the ass. Hard. It actually stung enough that he bucked his hips, sending a contrary rush of heat through him with the dual sensations.

"I love you, too, sweetcheeks."

"Oi!" Before he could get too swept up, he pulled out as gently as possible, though he couldn't resist a gasp as he did so. "That's it." He was too breathless for trash talk, but he did it anyway. "You're gonna get it when we get home."

Flushed all over again, his eyes heavy-lidded and half-hidden under those thick lashes, Raleigh bit his lower lip. "Lookin' forward to it."

Biting his own lower lip, Chuck looked his gorgeous, naked, fucked-out husband over from toes to ruffled hair. He didn't know how he'd been so lucky, but he wasn't about to argue now.

Leaning close, he whispered against Raleigh's lips.

"Trust me, love. It'll be my pleasure."

What a beautiful fucking day.

**THE END**


End file.
